Blue Jeans and a Rosary
by Cherokee Outlaw
Summary: non cannon. harry/luna. post OotP non HBP compliant.


**A/N:** so I wrote this a while back but wasn't able to post it. It's definitely non cannon. Anyway it's a post OotP one-shot song fic. Enjoy!

**Blue Jeans And A Rosary**

He sat seemingly alone with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other on top of the astronomy tower, only two weeks into the first term of this sixth year. Harry was spending his Friday night alone commiserating his loneliness. He'd spent his whole life hoping and searching for some family of his own, and then he'd found Sirius only to turn around and lose him again. The Dursley's had all but abandoned him from the moment they first laid eyes on him. He couldn't count the number of times he'd been kicked out and had to sleep in the park only to be told to come home the next day. All the while being berated for being not good enough, for being different. He was a bad seed, a black sheep.

There wasn't really any difference between this particular Friday night and any other night since Sirius' death. He'd pretty much drifted off into his own little world. In the course of any given day he'd smoke at least two packs of Marlboro's and drink a pint of Jack, hoping against hope that the pain would disappear for a little while. That maybe his shame about Padfoot's death would be less visible, maybe everyone would be able to look at him without seeing the cause of Sirius' death.

He felt like he was in third year all over again running from the ministry hoping not to go to Azkaban for blowing up Aunt Marge, running down dead end street after dead end street. But all of this was worse, much worse, maybe it didn't show just yet but he was running on empty. The marks his horrid past had left of him just couldn't be shaken he thought as he looked at the scars on the back of his hand that hadn't faded at all over the summer.

------------------

Harry was broken out of his half-drunk melancholy musings by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew the sound of those footsteps well, that sound meant that his Angel had found him again. She rounded the corner and Harry got his first glimpse of her, and her unique attire. Tonight she was wearing a rather plain sweater, blue jeans and she had a rosary about her neck. Luna Lovegood was Harry Potter's saving grace, everyone thought she was crazy but she believed in God and him. He loved that she was honest to a fault, even if it meant she wore her heart on her sleeve, but she couldn't give a damn what the world thought about 'Harry Potter', she'd just smile and say 'It's all good.'. She was happy to be with a 'bad seed', thought she was always quick to assert that she didn't think he was.

As she walked up and sat down next to him, he quickly snubbed out his cig and wrapped that arm around Luna's waist. Luna then laid her head upon his shoulder and stole a drink of his whiskey.

"Mhm… evening Luv." Harry said.

"Hello Harry. Drinking again are we?" She asked.

"But of course. I do this everyday remember? Besides I'm a bad seed, the evil one. The world hates me. You really shouldn't be with me, I'm no good for you." Harry replied feeling pathetic. He didn't feel he deserved someone as good as Luna.

"I wish that you wouldn't drink so much, it isn't good for you. You're not a bad seed, or 'the evil one'. I don't care what the world thinks. I'm happy with you; with being misunderstood. All of school thinks I'm no good for you, that I'm crazy, so I daresay that we balance each other out." Luna fired back giving Harry a cheeky smile.

Harry took a drink, then lit a cigarette took a couple puffs and passed it to Luna. "We do balance each other out don't we? I don't know how I ever got so lucky as to find someone like you."

"Ah… that we do. You got just as lucky as I did. See I think I got the better deal though, I fund this really handsome wizard. He's got the greenest eyes and black hair, he's kinda goin' through a rough patch but I know he's gonna be okay. But all you go was a crazy blonde, with big eyes that nobody really likes." She said, with Harry's cig hanging from her lip.

He cheekily snatched it from her lips and replied through a haze of blue smoke, " You're wrong, I got the better deal, I've found this beautiful girl. She's got long blonde hair, the bluest eyes, she's got a gorgeous smile. She's smart she just crazy enough to love me. She's my angel, she saved me and I love her for it."

Harry then snuffed the fag and cupped Luna's cheek in his hand, brushed away a tear with his thumb and whispered, "Shh… don't cry Luna.". Then he kissed her.

All Luna could do was smile into his kiss, shocked as she was for hearing those three precious words. She wrapped her arms about his neck sinking further into his loving kisses.

As Harry wrapped his arms around Luna's waist the half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels slipped from his group and fell off the tower to the ground.

-fin-


End file.
